I Don't Need You Anymore!
by Voyager Tip
Summary: While taking a break at headquarters, Jeff gets a bit rebellious and decides he doesn't need Bogg anymore, but things change when he realizes Bogg just might need him.


I Don't Need You Any More!

Jeffrey and Bogg stood staring at each other during a long pause in their argument.

"I'm almost 16 Bogg, I'm not a kid any more," Jeff said loudly.

"Well, you're acting like one right now!" Bogg returned, just as loudly.

They paused again, "I don't need you telling me what to do anymore, in fact, I don't need you at all!"

Bogg was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Jeff had never spoken to him this way. His words were painful to hear. Could he really not need him any more? "I thought we were a family?" he said finally.

"You once told me you got along fine before we met," Jeff paused, still very angry. "Maybe you aren't very good at voyaging anymore without me to figure things out for you, huh? Is that why you won't let me have my own life?" he said nastily. As he finished, he felt a twinge of guilt when he glanced at Bogg's face, but he ignored it. "I'm going on that trip with John, and I don't care what you have to say about it."

A long silence followed this pronouncement.

"John isn't a person I want to see you spending that much time with, you know that," Bogg said.

Jeff stood his ground. "I can take care of myself and I'll pick my own friends, thank you! Just get out of my life!" With that, Jeff walked away and Bogg was left standing alone.

They had been back at headquarters for the past week, pulled back automatically for a rest period. When they first landed here, Phineas had thought they would have a relaxing vacation. He looked forward to showing Jeff around and just spending some time together, without the pressure of a red light to solve. The first 2 days had been really nice, but then it seemed that there was a new problem every day. Any time there was a decision to make, Jeffrey had chosen the opposite of Bogg, sometimes in a nasty voice. Bogg had to admit that he'd felt hurt and confused by this. They had always gotten along so well, been so close.

Maybe it was part of growing up, Bogg didn't know, but he sure didn't like it. Then, Jeff had taken up with a boy who was known for getting into trouble. When Bogg objected to this new friend, Jeff spent even more time with him. Now, he was going on this weekend camping trip with him, alone. Bogg shook his head as he thought about this. "How do I get myself into these situations," he whispered. If he forced Jeff to stay, he might rebel more. If he let him go, there might be some trouble, and Jeff might get hurt. John was reckless and had a mean streak. What in the world could Jeff see in him? Still, Jeff did have a good head on his shoulders, and time with John might convince him that John wasn't such a great person after all. All these thought rattled around in his head as he stood alone in the street.

---

Jeff stormed away in anger. How dare Bogg tell him who to be friends with, and who he could take a weekend trip with. It wasn't as though he would be gone for a month, and besides, he trusted John. He just wasn't as bad as Bogg thought he was. He went to his room to pack, if he hurried, he wouldn't have to see Bogg again before they left.

Two hours later, he stood with John as they saddled up their horses. This camping trip was going to be so much fun. Bogg just didn't understand. He was getting to be more of a pain than ever. Years ago, when Jeff had first met Bogg, he did need him, but now he didn't. "Maybe I should just move out on my own when I get back, I could start Voyager school a year early," he thought and smiled at this idea. He could get along fine without Bogg.

"Come on, let's get going before my uncle or your partner finds an excuse to keep us here," John said.

Jeff smiled and mounted his horse and they started off. They rode at a leisurely pace for an hour, until they heard the sound of a rider behind them, approaching fast. They both pulled up as the rider caught up to them. Jeff was surprised to see that it was Olivia.

"What're you doing here?" Jeff asked her.

"I just wanted to make sure you got Phineas' message," she said.

"Oh come on, what did I tell you," exclaimed John.

Olivia cut in, "look, I don't know what happened between you two, but,"

"You don't have any right to order him around," John cut her off.

"I'm not ordering you," she said, turning to address Jeff directly, "Phineas just said to tell you, nothing else."

Jeff looked from one to the other, "what the heck is going on? What message?"

"Fred said he gave the message to John," Olivia continued glancing at John.

Jeffrey felt his stomach tighten, it sounded like something had happened to Bogg, but that couldn't be. After all, he had just seen him 3 hours ago. What could happen in 3 hours? Jeff's thoughts spun to a halt, a lot, he realized. "What was the message?" he asked.

Olivia paused, "there was an accident," she paused and Jeff felt dizzy, "Phineas was bitten by a rattlesnake." She hurried on to explain, "it's not as bad as it sounds, the snake had just bitten a small animal, so he didn't think there was much venom in its sacs, but he couldn't be sure. He just wanted you to know it happened."

Jeff sat in the saddle, stunned by this news. Suddenly everything was different. He turned to John, "you didn't tell me?"

"It's just a ploy to keep you here. He's trying to control you," he shouted.

"He was bitten by a rattlesnake!" Jeff yelled at him.

"Nothing's gonna happen to him, you heard her!" John yelled back.

"You don't know that!" Jeff shouted.

"There wasn't any venom in that snake. He probably didn't even get bitten, he's just using this as an excuse to keep you from going camping."

"He didn't ask me not to go camping, he just wanted me to know," Jeff countered.

John smiled, "that's right. So now that you know, let's get going"

"There's no way I'm leaving now," Jeff yelled, and Olivia smiled with relief.

John turned to Olivia, "Was he sick when you left to come here?"

"No" she answered truthfully.

"See?" John said triumphantly, "and there's nothing you could do even if he was."

Jeff paused, "maybe not, but I could be there".

"To do what?"

"Wait with him," Jeff thought to himself, but he didn't say it out loud to John.

"He probably planned this to stop our trip, and you're doing just what he wants," John said scornfully.

"He wouldn't do that," Jeff said quietly, then turned to Olivia, "How long ago?"

She looked at her watch, "an hour and a half now".

"He didn't tell her to bring you back," John said.

"Let's go," Jeff said, turning his horse around.

---------------

They rode quickly and Jeff was relieved when someone from the stable met them and took the reins when he dismounted. He walked quickly into the infirmary and met Professor Garth almost immediately.

"Jeffrey, I'm glad you're here," Garth said

"How is he?" Jeff blurted out.

"So far, so good. He's just a bit uncomfortable."

"Can I see him?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Garth said and motioned down the hall to a doorway.

Jeff pushed the door open and saw Bogg laying in a hospital bed with his leg bandaged and propped up on a pillow. He looked normal except that he was wearing a hospital gown and lying in bed. Jeff exhaled and relaxed. As he entered, Bogg looked up, "hi," Jeff said softly.

"Hi," Bogg answered.

Jeff approached the bed awkwardly, their angry words echoing in his mind. "Does it hurt much?" he asked motioning to Bogg's leg.

"Not too bad," Bogg answered, "thanks for coming."

Jeff approached the bed, "when will they know you're out of danger?"

It was like Jeff to get right to the meat of a problem, Bogg thought. "I don't know," he paused, "listen, I didn't mean for you to miss the camping trip."

"Three hours ago you forbid me to go," Jeff said, anger seeping into his voice.

Bogg paused, "not because of something like this. And anyway, you made your decision. I just wanted you to know this happened, …," Bogg stopped and there was a long silence.

Jeff shook his head, "do you really think I'm gonna go camping? Now?" he said sarcastically.

Bogg shrugged and looked away.

Jeff paused and looked at his friend, it was very clever of Bogg to give him this choice, knowing he'd never leave. Actually, did Bogg realize that he'd never leave? His expression changed as he thought about this. He heard their last argument in his head, and realized that maybe Bogg wasn't so sure of that. After all, he had said some pretty nasty things to him earlier today. As he thought, his eyes strayed to Bogg's left hand, something wasn't right. He focused on it for several seconds before he realized it was trembling slightly. Suddenly he realized that Bogg probably didn't feel quite as well as he looked.

Jeff put his hand over Bogg's and squeezed it. This was no time for being angry, or evasive. "There's no way I'm gonna leave you until I'm sure you're okay," he said quietly. "So you're stuck with me."

Bogg looked at him and nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and a doctor walked into the room. As he approached the bed, he held out his hand to Jeff. "Are you Jeffrey?"

"How did you know?" Jeff asked surprised, shaking it.

"My patient here," he motioned to Bogg, "was very concerned about getting a message to you, it was the first thing he said when we met."

Jeff nodded and glanced at Bogg.

The doctor turned to face Bogg, "how're you doing now?" he asked.

"Okay," Bogg answered. Jeff watched as the doctor examined Bogg. He listened to his heart, shone a light in his eyes and asked him to squeeze his fingers. He also asked him questions. Jeff watched and listened, taking it all in. Bogg followed the instructions and answered the questions more slowly than Jeff would have expected.

When he finished, the doctor spoke. "Is the numbness any worse?"

"A little," Bogg answered.

"Any trouble breathing?"

"No"

"I need you to sit up so I can listen to your back," he said and he helped Bogg lean forward and put the stethoscope on his back.

When Jeff realized Bogg needed some help to sit up, he reached forward to help so the doctor could use both hands on the examination. He was becoming more concerned with each passing minute. Bogg was obviously uncomfortable. He could barely sit up without help. Jeff reached around to Bogg's other side and helped him stay leaning forward. He could hear the doctor asking him to take deep breaths and cough and he could feel that he was sweating under the hospital gown. When the doctor was done, Jeff eased him back onto the pillows.

"So, what do you think?" Bogg asked the doctor tiredly.

"You're having symptoms caused by the poison, nothing we didn't anticipate. Remember I explained about the numbness and tingling?" Bogg nodded. "Feeling apprehensive is normal too, your heart sounds good. All in all, you're doing well, I expect you to make a full recovery and that's saying something, considering you were bitten by a rattlesnake. I'm going to start an IV so I can give you some extra fluids, it'll help flush the poison out of your system faster. The best thing you can do is try to relax," he finished and started toward the door, motioning Jeffrey to follow. Jeff hesitated and then followed him as a medical worker entered the room with equipment to start the IV.

As soon as they were alone in the hall Jeff asked a question, "will it get worse than this?"

The doctor paused, eyeing Jeff. "You know, when Mr. Bogg was admitted, before he had any symptoms, the first thing he said to me was that if I ever had to speak to you, he wanted me to soft pedal any bad news. He said you've had too much tragedy in your life and he didn't want you to worry unnecessarily." He paused.

Jeff looked the doctor in the eye, "he was trying to protect me, but I'm fine, now tell me how he is… really."

"There's really only one set of facts, and to tell you anything different would be lying."

"Okay, so tell me," Jeff said.

"Rattlesnake venom is very poisonous. He obviously got a relatively small dose of it, but there's no way to know how much, or how he's going to react to it, so I don't know for sure if he's going to get any worse."

Jeff nodded.

"For now, his breathing is fine, his blood pressure and heart rate are a little high but that's to be expected. Most of his symptoms are in the nervous system. He has tremors, numbness and tingling in his arms and legs. The poison causes a chemical reaction in the brain that mimics fear so he's apprehensive and jittery, though he's hiding it pretty well. So far that's the extent of his reaction. I'm optimistic that he'll make a full recovery, but I can't be certain yet."

Jeff stood in shock, then nodded, "thanks," he whispered. "What can I do to help?"

"Just being here is helping. You're obviously close, just keep him company. He needs to rest quietly, the more he moves, the more the venom will spread through his system. I'll be checking in at least every hour. His heartbeat is recorded at the nurse's station outside so we'll know pretty quickly if he gets any worse. And don't look so scared, he needs to see calm, not fear, remember, he's upset enough as it is."

Jeff realized he'd been holding his breath. He exhaled and tried to relax. "Okay, thanks" and he headed back in to see Bogg. It seemed disorienting to think that Bogg was afraid and needed him to be calm. Of all the situations they'd been in, Jeffrey couldn't think of one time that Bogg had failed to be concerned for him. He was always more concerned for Jeff than for himself. Bogg always looked on the bright side of every problem too. Well, I guess I'll have to play that part now, Jeff thought. He walked up to the bed and smiled as Bogg looked at him. Then he realized the nurse was still trying to start the IV. She was poking his arm with a long needle. He heard Bogg take in a breath quickly. He had never seen Bogg react this way before. He put his hand on Bogg's shoulder, "it's gonna be okay," he said softly and Bogg turned to look at him as the nurse stuck him again. Their eyes met and Bogg nodded. Jeff watched the nurse stick the needle in twice more before the IV was in. As she was walking out, there was a loud crash from the hall, Bogg shuddered, taken off guard by the unexpected noise.

"It's okay," Jeff whispered again, putting his hands on Bogg's shoulders. He was sweating more. Jeff realized suddenly that the reason he was so easily startled was because of the venom. "You're okay," he repeated softly. "Lay back," Bogg's breathing was rapid, but it slowed down quickly. He leaned back.

"Sorry," he whispered softly, "caught me by surprise, that's all," it was clear he was embarrassed.

Jeff squeezed his shoulder, "I know, me too," he whispered, "it's okay".

Bogg closed his eyes and Jeff let go of his shoulder and took his hand again as he sat down. He didn't know what to say, but he did know that nothing could make him leave.

A few minutes later he heard Bogg's breathing, it seemed louder. He looked at his friend. Bogg's eyes were half open. "Can I get you anything?" Jeff asked.

Bogg shook his head. He looked exhausted.

As Jeff sat staring at his friend he realized it was going to be a long day. He looked around for a more comfortable chair and exchanged it for the one he'd been sitting in, then settled down beside Bogg and rested his elbow on the bed so his hand could touch Bogg's arm.

This was a totally new situation, and one that Jeff had never considered. He had seen Bogg do many dangerous things, and he never seemed to get hurt. It was scary to see him looking so weak. Three hours ago Jeff couldn't wait to get away from him. Now, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. How could things change so much, in so short a time? A voice inside him forced itself to the surface. "Your feelings haven't changed at all," and Jeff nodded to himself. Just the situation had changed. Jeff thought about how strong his emotions seemed 3 hours ago, when he couldn't wait to leave.

He felt Bogg's arm move suddenly and heard him cough at the same time. His breathing seemed different, louder than before. He stood up to get a better look at him. "You okay?" he asked hesitantly. Suddenly he noticed 3 others in the room, and the head of the bed was being raised.

"I'm giving you some medication to help you breathe easier" the doctor said to Bogg as he placed the stethoscope on Bogg's chest again.

Bogg nodded and his eyes met Jeff's as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. "I'm okay," Bogg said softly and half-smiled. Jeff realized his friend must have seen the fear on his face. He nodded to Bogg and reached for his hand again.

"You'll feel better soon," he told him.

The others left one at a time, until it was just Bogg and Jeff again. Jeff was glad they were monitoring Bogg from outside the room and it wasn't up to him to figure out what was happening.

He watched as Bogg opened his eyes. He looked a bit more comfortable though it was strange to see him with the oxygen on. "Crazy situation, huh?" Bogg whispered.

"Yeah," Jeff answered, "you don't have to talk, just rest."

Bogg stared at Jeff for a moment, "I feel so… strange."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked concerned. Bogg shook his head, then closed his eyes, apparently unable to articulate further.

Jeff sat down again beside the bed. As he watched Bogg's face relax, he felt a lump in his throat. He could see the toll the snake's venom had taken on his friend. Even if it didn't kill him, rattlesnake venom was potent enough to make a person extremely sick and Bogg looked very sick. He was pale and his hand was still shaking slightly. If this was a small dose, how bad would he look if he'd gotten a full dose of venom?

As he watched Bogg's face, his thoughts strayed to John. How could he have kept something so important from him? The message had been for him, regardless of what John thought of it, it should have been delivered. Jeff shook his head and his thoughts returned to Bogg. He had wanted him to know almost immediately after the snakebite, even before he had begun to feel sick. That was a testament to how close he felt to Jeffrey, not that he wanted to control him.

He remembered their argument and felt embarrassed to have spoken to Bogg so nastily. Bogg always had his best interests at heart. How come he hadn't realized it before? He was so lucky to have him. He leaned over and spoke into his ear, "you're gonna be okay, I'll be right here."

---

Three hours later he was in the same position when one of the nurses walked in with a meal tray.

"I ordered this for you," she told him.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can eat," Jeff whispered.

"Think of it this way," she began, "the next time he wakes up, you'll wanna have enough energy to take care of him, won't you?" Jeff nodded, "so you have to eat, and when he can, try to get him to drink something," she paused, "anything, okay?"

Jeff nodded, "okay, thanks," he said as he picked up a sandwich.

The sandwich was good, Jeff was surprised how hungry he was once he got started. After he finished, he looked at Bogg and then stood up. He looked different, his color seemed better, he was less pale. Jeff leaned down to Bogg's ear and spoke again, "you're gonna be okay, I'm right here." Then he smiled as he sat back down.

----

"Jeff?" It was a half-hour later.

Jeff stood up immediately and smiled, "I'm here."

Bogg smiled back, "yeah, thanks for staying."

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better than before,." Bogg answered and pulled off the oxygen mask.

"You look better too." Jeff reached for a cup of juice on the meal try, "they really want you to drink something," he said and handed it to him. Bogg leaned up on his elbow and drank it down, then lay back and closed his eyes.

After a moment, Jeff realized he had dozed off again and waited patiently, his heart soaring, Bogg looked so much better.

Bogg opened his eyes a few minutes later, "I was hoping you'd come back, but you didn't have to, I just wanted you to know." he said.

Jeff shook his head, "there's no way I was gonna do anything until I was sure you were okay," he said emphatically.

"Pete tried to convince me not to send the message," Bogg said.

"What? Why?"

"He said you'd think I was trying to manipulate you into staying and that you'd hate me more than you already did."

"Of course you should have sent it, come on!" Jeff said loudly.

"Well, at the time I wasn't sick at all," Bogg paused, "I thought about not telling you, but in the end I just felt like you should know."

"Of course you had to tell me!" Jeff said loudly, incensed that Bogg would consider otherwise.

"I wasn't sure what you'd think, you were pretty mad," he paused and closed his eyes. His grip on Jeff's hand loosened and Jeff realized he was asleep again. He reached down and pulled the covers up over Bogg's shoulders and stood staring at him for a few minutes.

Bogg opened his eyes a few minutes later, "sorry I fell asleep again," he said sheepishly.

Jeff felt a rush of thankfulness. Bogg was here, embarrassed about falling asleep. He felt so lucky to have him and he realized he'd never told him that.

"Listen to me," Jeff began, "I could never hate you, okay?"

"Okay," Bogg whispered.

"I was an idiot, and you should never let someone else tell you what to do with me. You do what you think is right."

"That's what I did."

"But you weren't positive" Jeff answered fast.

"No"

"Be positive from now on, okay?"

"Okay," Bogg answered, thinking that was harder to do than it sounded.

"And I would never, ever, think you were trying to manipulate me into doing something, you got that? And another thing," he paused and their eyes met, "I'm very thankful that I have you in my life, I know I've never said it, but I am. Okay?"

Bogg nodded.

Jeff moved to sit on the edge of the bed and then leaned down and hugged him.

"Thanks for staying with me," Phineas repeated, "it really helped." There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"Any time," Jeff whispered.

"I could hear your voice even though I couldn't always talk, it made me feel safe."

Jeff was taken aback. He never thought his words could mean so much. He swallowed hard, overcome with emotion.

"Excuse me" the nurse's voice came from the door, "Jeffrey, there's someone here who wants to see you. He says it's important."

Jeff answered without taking his eyes off Bogg, "I'm busy, tell whoever it is to come back in a few hours."

"It's okay," Phineas whispered, "I'm not goin anywhere."

Jeff put his hand on Bogg's shoulder, "you sure?" and Phineas smiled and nodded.

"I'll probably just fall asleep again anyway."

Jeff smiled too. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Outside he found John waiting for him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Oh come on, don't be mad at me. It all worked out, they say he's gonna be fine," he paused as though waiting for Jeffrey to speak. When he didn't, John continued, "I didn't make the snake bite him you know," he paused, "listen, we can still ride up to the campsite and we'll have tonight and most of tomorrow alone, before we have to come back. What'd you say, come on."

Jeff stared at him as though seeing him for the first time. "Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" he asked.

"Oh come on. Your partner's better. He's just going to use this to keep you from going camping," his tone turned nasty.

Jeff looked around at the door to Phineas' room. He smiled to himself. Yes, Bogg looked greatly improved. He was also exhausted and weak and there was no way Jeff was going anywhere until he had recovered. He no longer felt the urge to get away from Bogg. Instead, all he felt was a tremendous feeling of thankfulness that Bogg was still here with him. That he cared about him enough to argue with him about where he should be and who he should travel with. That was all Bogg had really done, what a parent would have done. Jeff looked back at John and finally spoke. "You'll just have to find someone else to camp with John, I'm sorry."

They stared at each other silently, until Jeff turned and re-entered Bogg's room. He walked over to the bed and noticed Bogg's eyes were closed, he looked asleep.

An hour later Bogg opened his eyes, "who wanted to see you?" he asked, startling Jeff.

"It was John. He tried to convince me to ride up to the campsite with him today."

"Oh." Bogg said and an awkward silence followed.

"I told him I was staying here."

A nurse brought in a meal tray and put it down in front of Phineas. Jeff reached over and took the cover off. "You haven't eaten since this morning. You need to eat."

"I am kind of hungry," Bogg said as he reached for the fork.

Jeff watched him eat a few bites, then put his fork down and close his eyes. "Don't you wanna finish?" he asked surprised. Bogg always had a good appetite.

"I'll finish later," Bogg said and Jeff could hear the strain in his voice.

"What's wrong? I thought you were better?"

"Just tired," Bogg whispered.

Jeff picked up the fork and stabbed some vegetables, "come on then," he held it in front of Bogg's

mouth.

"What're you doing?" Bogg asked.

"You need to eat and if you're too tired to hold the fork, I'll do it. All you have to do is chew," he said.

Bogg stared at him in astonishment, then opened his mouth and Jeff began feeding him.

"About time I did something for you, instead of the other way around," Jeff said.

When three-quarters of the food was gone, Bogg held up his hand. "That's enough," he whispered.

Jeff paused, "well, it's not enough, but it's better than 3 bites," he said as he put the fork down.

They were interrupted by the doctor, "well you look better," he said to Bogg, "let's have a listen," and

he leaned down and put a stethoscope on Bogg's chest as Jeffrey watched. "Is your breathing better?"

"Yeah," Bogg replied.

"Now that you're feeling better, I'm gonna need to take care of that bite."

Jeffrey glanced at Bogg's leg on the pillow at the foot of the bed. He'd been so worried about the effects of the venom that he'd completely forgotten about the actual bite.

The doctor put his hand on Phineas' shoulder, "I'll have the nurse give you something for pain and then we'll look at that wound when it takes effect, okay?"

Bogg nodded. The doctor paused, "You're a lucky man."

"I know, I didn't get a full dose of the venom."

"That too, but I was thinking about how lucky you were to have Jeffrey here taking care of you," the doctor finished as he smiled at Jeff.

"I know," Bogg answered.

A moment later the nurse came in and pushed a needle into the IV tubing in Bogg's arm. Jeff hadn't realized how tense his friend must have been until he noticed the effects of the medicine. Bogg's entire body seemed to ease back onto the pillows. After a few minutes, he looked at Jeff.

"Thanks for sticking with me, I know you want to go on that camping trip."

"No I don't," Jeff told him honestly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Over the next several minutes, as Jeff stood beside him, Bogg's breathing became deeper. Jeff watched his eyelids half close and realized the drug was taking effect.

Jeff swallowed hard, he wondered what Bogg's leg would look like. It must have hurt him a lot, and he had seen Bogg put up with a lot of various injuries during their time together. He realized he'd never seen a rattlesnake bite. "You're … " Bogg stopped and took a breath, "what was I saying?" he murmured.

Jeff smiled, "it doesn't matter."

A moment later the doctor and an assistant arrived and removed the bandage. Bogg's eyes were half-open, but he didn't seem to notice. Jeff watched as they exposed the wound and cut away some black deadened tissue. Jeff was no expert, but the wound looked awful to him. He glanced at Bogg and was glad he seemed to be out of it. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "you're okay, it's almost over." To the doctor, he asked, "Is that going to heal?"

"Yes, now that the dead tissue is gone, it should heal fine."

"When will it start hurting less?" Jeff asked.

"Every day should be better from now on."

Jeff sat staring at his friend as the doctor left. He suddenly felt hungry and reached for the rest of Bogg's meal tray and finished everything while Bogg rested.

---

Two hours later Bogg opened his eyes, "Jeff?" he said softly.

"Right here," was the quick answer.

Bogg smiled, "thanks for staying with me," he paused, "I'm saying that a lot today."

"You sound almost normal," Jeff observed with a smile.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good."

"How's your leg?"

"It still hurts, but not too bad."

Jeff shook his head, "you need to concentrate on eating, drinking and resting that leg so it can heal." Jeff's tone was serious.

Bogg stared at him for a second, "yes sir," he said.

"I'm serious," Jeff said sternly.

Bogg paused and nodded, "I know."

The End


End file.
